dans de sfintul vitus
by izayaism
Summary: Darkness comes. In the middle of it, the future looks blank. Oh, one thing, the darkness is never pleased—so does his urge that want to take a lot of revenge. [Police - Criminal AU. AA. Full warning inside. RnR?]


This was a good prologue to a fictional action drama that has a far–fetched storyline. When the atmosphere of the night—this time—should has passed the sensor into a fairly quiet night and elegant, but everything changed when there was a big explosion and flame that raged wildly writhing with good weather to change it all.

Unfortunately, the scene that neatly played far in front of his eyes was not a mere illusion, but a reality that was created by illegal formations.

Crimson color of fire that has back sound of chaos also the black smoke, cries of genuine of the American citizens who match the ambulance sirens, never forget the police and fire department.

From the background of that tense atmosphere —do not know, tensed?— as well can be concluded that the main role actor should have the capability to above – average thus he could compensate with the background goodly.

Therefore, it can be seen far from the geometric location of the building—huge circus concert's tent—, the existence of the black – haired man with a dark blue _chullo_ attached to covers most of his hair. He exhales the cigarette's smoke away, his eyes focuses to the point where the fire and screams made by a bomb' explosion.

Not yet. There was no significant smirk etched right now on his lips.

"C-Craig! There was—GAH—o-one new message f-from—NNGH—Token! Y-you should read i-it!"

Shook voice entered the ear drums belong to the oldest Tucker siblings. When he looked up, this blonde figure that was holding a cup of coffee in his left hand held out his right hand to pass the mobile phone to him.

"What did he say?"

"I-I haven't opened it y-yet—AHH—you should o-opened it yourself! I'm off t-to—RRH—make one cup a-again inside the car!"

Slowly, the caffeine – addict walked away and now totally disappeared from Craig's view. Not bothered with it, quickly he shifted the screen, unlock it, and read the very first incoming messages at the top bar.

_Mission accomplished._ _Aunt Mary and Aunt Nora's heart was already stopped beating._

Craig Tucker finally grinned, he looked at the burning _building,_ blows the smoke before dropped his cigarette and stepped on it until the sparks of fire was extinguished. He walked toward the car, throwing the phone parallel to the right wheels before entered the GTA Spano together with the spaz.

"W-we—GAH—pick t-them now?"

"Yup." —and without any strings attached, Craig immediately stepped on the accelerator treadle and sped to an unnamed place, left the debris of mobile phone demolished by the black sports car alone.

* * *

dans de sfintul vitus © southdriane

south park © matt stone, trey parker

**warning: criminal - police AU, **alternate age, later rating changed to M bc lots of guns; darkness; and blood, hints of BL—**later**, typos, grammatical error, OOCness, and other mundane warnings

.

**enjoy!**

* * *

"Fuck!"

The police chief ruffles up his hair in exasperation and annoyance. This incident has been repeated for the third time, but he still did not have an idea of who the main perpetrators of this crime. The evidence which gathered indicates that the warehouse —used to be the circus performers' base— three blocks from this place was supposed to be the next target of the bastard executants.

But when the police and FBI had surrounded and raided the warehouse that somehow has the smell of salmon fish, there was no sign of human life inside it, even no traces of drugs that were the **main **target of the suspects.

The black – hair police stared at the fire in raging anger, and when he was about to turn around and ask for a report on the huge circus tent's security officer, he got hand on his left shoulder that interrupted his purpose right now.

"Oh, Kyle, any latest news?"

"Witnesses and victims could not close their mouth, perhaps too shock and trauma of the incident just now, there is a new information that they met the suspect who left the code for the next target. You must come."

Stan nodded, swiftly left the place where he stood to get into the ambulance car crowd with nurses running to and fro. Blue eyes immediately caught the sight of one curly blond woman that has a costume of tightrope walker, and the blonde guy covered by one acrobat shimmy.

"T-they leave a message!" remarked the lad with a bit of a loss—perhaps because of fear—to the police chief who have not ask anything over them both yet. The woman nodded, took a sip of hot chocolate which she held on her right hand.

"What is it?" Stan wrinkled, crossed his arms and carefully noted the blond.

"Location 77246."

"No other information?"

"N-no… We were panic a-and…"

"Alright. That is enough."

The ginger behind the police chief snaps his fingers and clapped his hands as in the case of moment realization. "Stan, I know what it was!"

Stanley Marsh rolled his eyes, leered at the shorter one. "Yes, now using what language, Agent Kyle?"

"No, this time they weren't using Morse, password of scout, acrylic, ancient Greek neither or Old English on years 800 until 1066." he stated. "Anyway, I know you don't do 'agent' thingy, Stan. Cut it out."

Stan sighed and shrugged. "Right. Then what—Oh Jesus."

Now, the iPhone screen with the tagline 'Enter Passcode' has exactly nine inch in front of Stan's face, make the black – haired squinting to investing some attention to the details of the numbers and letters that were attached on there.

"And why do you assume that the codes could be solved so easily?" asked Stan back, when two victims and witnesses behind them have entered again into the ambulance and most likely was rushed to the hospital.

Kyle grinned, put the phone inside his FBI jacket's pocket which he wore on. "Do not get too caught up in a maze of thoughts that are difficult made by opponents. Literally, it has been the umpteenth time they make critical maximum trap, this time I am sure is minimal one."

"Yet you also believe the barn over there, is a third place of their targets." Stan replies in deadpan.

"Oh come on, you know I've been trying to call you to tell the exact location but there was no answer!"

There were no words that evaporate from the gizzard of the taller, even though much clue crossed into his head.

_77246._ The first bombing was in Las Vegas, Nevada. Second target location was in Dallas, Texas. Finally, today was the third and located in Lakewood, Colorado. All related to circus thingy.

Indeed, the culprit was definitely beyond clear. But Stan does not want to accept the fact that _they _were the mastermind behind all of these.

Especially, he won't accept the fact that it was _him_ and those guys.

"Kyle, Stan, I got new information."

They both turned towards the newly arrived, threw him a look that basically can be interpreted as waiting for an answer.

"The victims said clearly that they see behind the thick smoke that came up, there were two men pointing rifles at them all. After that, there was this brave dude from behind the crowds that happen to carry a gun and tried to attack them," then that blond with the FBI jacket pointed towards the ambulance number 39 in the southwest area.

"He shot the 'shadow' right in the heart. He was a knife thrower on the circus, so it's possible he can shot oh so accurately. But well, it turned out for some reason, the bullet actually shot towards the trigger of the bomb, making powder burners produce very high heat through a chemical reaction, and boom!" while later, he received the fact that two people in front of him nodding together.

"The explosion was not too big. And the problem is, everyone survived even though most of them wounded, severe and not so severe. But they are _survived._ **They **do not aim to kill those people, Ken."

"Indeed." Kyle looked at—which has been named as—Kenny's direction; hold a pretension for more detailed information. "They left a message written on the back door which was not touched by the fire at all."

Kenny given the two people in front of him a sheet of paper and the hand that belongs to Stan converges to it—also take it. Not wasting a lot of time when his eyes widen in sudden, and mouth open slightly, rounded in shock, while still producing no sound.

"Whoever did this, they're fucking with us. From the first to the second trail, we even could only muster some clue, and even then also from ourselves psychometric perception. Now, they even left evidences, including revolver type Walter P99 with bullets around it that had so many terrible blisters. Some agents take care of it and somehow when all the abrasions lines connected, have succeeded in forming the constellation of Aquarius."

_Walter P99. Aquarius._

No joke about _wow Ken you were such an immortal pervert now you changed really well_ airing. They all have that same serious expression, same seriously creepy expression.

Now, after listened to Kenny's proper further explanation, automatically his right hand squeezed to the innocent white paper. The shortest, who already know the message's content, was just kept himself in silence, as did not want to add more problems. Kyle has no more independent clauses to be launched from throttle, otherwise.

Anger looks thick on Stan's dark eyes. No, his anger was not addressed to this annoying goddamn case, more into the mastermind behind all of these shits. When the fire gradually began to die out, and had no visible smoke billowing with craze—when the ambulance had just began to disappear because of the victim's health matters, was the right period of time when his past feelings and vengeful moments control his mind inside and out.

"This is just the very beginning of your ending, Tucker."

* * *

**dans de sfintul vitus**

**chapter I**

.

craig and those guys – **criminals, bomber/terrorist. the actual purpose of doing _that _is classified.**

stan's gang – **police, FBI agent, **cartman is still **unknown. the actual purpose is already clear.**

* * *

"—and I'm sure they thought that the _thing _is us whom were still stood. Boo hoo! My guess was right! There was this one random guy who pulled the trigger of pistol, hit the vital organ of bombshell, causing the lighter of the bomb encouraged to explode!" said the Dutch – American with ease, while the hands were trying to open the plastic of Mexican-typical flavored snacks.

"And stupidly that dude shot it?" a sarcastic demanding inquiry finally rolled out from the mouth of the leader, still drove at high speed without reducing the scale of his velocity.

"That's true! I think the plan Token made of divulging some carbon mono blah blah whatever it is called was reached the succession.~"

Craig looked towards the front mirror of car's part, or rather looking towards reflection that belongs to the mixed America – Africa. Tweak still busy with his GPS and European information accessed from his iPhone. Clyde's for sure soon will complain of hunger and begging to eat at nearest Taco Bell before flying to another continent of earth—Europe—and targeting that Matador country as the next hecatomb.

"I thought you were just using Caputo effects to deceive their vision." says Craig in sudden and make Token shifted his attention from iPad to the guy who gave him a hook to talk.

"Nope. Carbon monoxide makes blood cannot bind the oxygen, the body may be panic because of the critical shortage of oxygen, and the brain was disrupted also make them themselves hallucinate over _oh so called our bodies_." he said before continue it.

"I'm also skimming all infra voices on that place, high decibel but could not be heard by humans, and the vibration was strong enough to make eyes got a blur effect. So they were actually only seen black shadows, not us. Plus the effect of paranoid, making their imagination playing around and transforms _it_ into a figure that had a gun. The elevation—"

"Oh, shut the fuck up. Don't make things goes more complicated! I'm hungry and even I'm full, I still cannot process that shit!"

"Dude, I haven't even illustrates the magnetic anomalies. And don't eat again or you'll be so fat—"

"I''M NOT FAT, TOKEN! I'M NOT THE CORPULENT PIECE OF SHIT!"

"Come on, you're going to make Clyde cry. You know he was and is a pussy ass, Token."

"Well yea—"

"I'M NOT FAATT!"

"Fatass. Fatter than that goosey Cartman dude." he uttered coldly, maybe little bit upset because his speaking was being cut by the brown – haired; **thrice**.

And so the next scene was, as predicted, Clyde crying and sobbing dramatically, hysterically, also pathetically. It's not like those guys inside the car gives a single flying fuck, though.

"C-Craig!"

"Hm?"

The sitting Tweak turned his phone to left side that now faced driving Craig. Many lines of words as the data that will definitely needed by this team shown up, literally to _destroy_ the morale of the police and other intelligence agencies that trying to intervene. There was a map of the next target city on display—under the barrage of letters. Craig slows down the speed of the car for a while and read at a quick glance, then immediately raises the speed back, orienting front way.

Nodding Craig makes Tweek smile and put the phone into the bag again. His body was still stuttering but it was not too severe, possibly due to the effects of the Craig's jacket he wore, bespreading the whole body and end in warmth.

The driver laughed in silence, not giving a damn to the retorts and insults on the back row. Next he exhales, smirked evilly as in return of the notion on his mind.

.

_"So long, Marsh. I've missed you soooo much."_

.

* * *

**w/n: **

**NP: **Maroon 5 - Harder to breathe

yassss finally done. excuse the oocness ok soz! it's actually so hard to find cough-_staig_-cough that has the action drama suspense genre sobz ;-; so i made one! oh no i've gave yall hint oof staig in this notes, actually only past time tho, maybe present time'll be creek or crenny or cryde :]

next chapter will starring the englishman, parleyvoo alias frenchman, and the half chinese man. cartman will pops out in next chapter, but i'll focusing to the criminals first hmm :s also next chapter will contain gore, yep violence, guns and shits. (should Ze Mole be included as a warning too? xx)

Okay das all I guess, **read, review, fave, follow, **or anything would totally be appreciated!

Soo, thanks and bye!


End file.
